Disney Discoveries
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Austin wants to repay his best friends for helping him live out his New Years Eve dream by taking them to the happiest place he could think of-Disney World. But this trip ends up making him realize that maybe he has another dream. Possibly a dream girl?
1. Chapter 1: Disney World Bound

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or misc subjects used in the story. **

* * *

Ally sat in her bedroom, finally able to unwind from such a long week. Jessie and the kids just left that afternoon and even she had to admit it they were a whole lot of fun. Even though she did have to take Dez to the hospital after his traumatizing experience with Ravi's reptilian friend.

She rested against her soft plush pillows and let her hand graze the book in her hand. She was already working on a new song inspired by their trip.

She was in the middle of scribbling down a few lyrics when her phone vibrated. She reached over and answered it.

"Hey Austin." She recognized the accompanying song only set to play when Austin dialed her.

He sat in his own bedroom, nestled in his bed, "Hey Ally, crazy few days huh?"

She couldn't agree more, too many events occurred that she would never forget. "Absolutely, from our mixed up plane ride to Emma hiding in your drum."

He laughed heartedly, "Yeah she just didn't want to leave her man. But I can't really blame her."

He could already see Ally rolling her chocolate coated eyes, "Okay Times Square, New Year's Eve! We get it!" She playfully spat.

Austin enjoyed the quiet moments after such an intense week. Being able to sit and chat with one of his best friends was the perfect way to settle down.

"Oh you loved it! You have to admit staying in the penthouse, being there in Times Square on New Year's and just enjoying New York."

She had to admit, New York really stole her heart, "Yeah and to think I could have been there at MUNY."

That got Austin's attention. She didn't mean to say it out of spite but it stirred questions in Austin's mind.

"Hey Ally…do you regret not taking that chance to go to school in New York?"

He felt his stomach drop, he had forgotten all about Ally giving up her dream to support his. He immediately felt a sense of pure guilt build in the pit of his stomach. "Austin that was my dream but being with you guys, doing what we love became my dream. You know this. I don't want you beating yourself over this okay?"

Even though he knew Ally wasn't lying he still felt immensely sorry and promised to make it up to her. "Okay, but Ally if you ever feel like pursuing something else you have to tell me and we will make it happen. Even if that means you have to leave."

He felt a bit better by telling her that. He would never want to hold her back, especially after everything she sacrificed for him. "I promise Austin…but you're being quite persistent. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

He chuckled and she playfully joined in. "No way, I need my little songwriter. If you left who would help me, Jessie?"

The two continued their laughs in unison. They both agreed in privacy that Jessie was a phenomenal performer but the girl could not write a smash hit if it fell on top of her.

"At least she's beautiful and can perform." Ally thought about her practically perfect appearance. She only wished she could have such a flawless face and curvaceous body.

Austin shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah the girl can perform that's for sure and she is pretty cute."

Ally flipped the pages in her book to her doodles and began to doodle away. "Try gorgeous, I would kill for her body."

She drew a girl and a boy, holding hands. They were more like stick figures but Ally added musical notes around them and got lost in her drawing.

"Ally, you're perfect the way you are. Stop selling yourself short."

Austin was too nice sometimes, she adored his caring nature. "Thanks Austin, but you don't always have to spare my feelings."

He looked at his phone oddly, he couldn't believe she had said that. "Ally, I'm not trying to spare your feelings. Honestly. You're beautiful. So stop putting yourself down and take my sincere compliment."

She huffed into her phone but decided not to argue with him, "Sorry Austin and thank you I appreciate the compliment. Especially coming from THE Austin Moon, who performed at Times Square on New Year's Eve."

He smiled at the memory of being lowered from the helicopter and performing for billions of people with his favorite people around.

"Ally, this week has been the best time of my life. Thank you for helping me make my dreams come true."

She flipped the page in her book and drew the ball in Times Square descending in front of the tallest of buildings she had ever laid her eyes on.

"It's no problem Austin. I'll always be here for you."

Ally was unlike any girl he had ever met. She was dorky, uncoordinated, camera shy, compassionate, selfless, gorgeous and just overall amazing. He was blessed to have Ally Dawson in his life.

"And I you. I just wish I could repay you." He looked over at his computer and an idea struck him. He made his way to his desk and started to type away on his laptop.

"As long as you perform my songs and keep me as a songwriter that's all I'll ever need from you."

He scoffed, "Ally, I'm never letting you go. You should know that by now. There is no Austin Moon without Ally Dawson."

She blushed instantly; she looked over at the clock by her bed and noticed it go to midnight. "It's been one week officially since your big debut across the nation, even the world." She changed her voice to sound like a sports commentator talking to a football player who just won the Super bowl. "What are you going to do now Austin Moon?"

A grin spread across his face, "I'm going to take my best friends to Disney World."

Ally started to draw a clownfish, "I wish."

He finished typing something on his laptop and laughed, "Well now you don't have to, get some sleep Ally. Tomorrow we go to the happiest place on earth."

He wished her a quick goodnight and hung up. Ally sat there in complete shock. "What?" She asked no one in particular; instead she slipped her confused body into bed and forced herself to sleep to find out if her friend was truthful or simply delusional.

"Are we really going to Disney World?" Ally asked her friends as she sat in between Dez and Trish in the backseat of Mrs. Moon's car.

Everyone was decked in their best Disney attire. Dez was wearing a pair of colorful slacks and his favorite Goofy shirt over a bright green button up. Trish opted for a Lion King inspired print shirt and matching brown leggings. Austin wore a cool blue shirt that had an old school Mickey drawn character on it and a pair of dark jeans. Ally finally got to wear her Minnie Mouse-esque dress that Trish bought her last Christmas. Ally mentioned how she always wanted to go to Disney World dressed as Minnie Mouse when she was a little girl. But with her mom always away and her dad constantly working she never had the chance to.

"Of course we are Ally. I explained to my mom that since you guys made my dreams come true I had to repay you. What better way than Disney World?"

Mimi Moon continued to drive but took a second to look in the rearview mirror to address the kids, "You guys have been so great with Austin. This is the least I could do, driving you guys. Don't worry though I will make myself scarce. I'll drop you off and visit a girl pal of mine. We went to college together." She giggled and held a dreamy look on her face reliving college years.

Austin turned around and caught Ally's eye, "Aren't you excited Ally? What do you want to do first?"

She couldn't help it, she was really thrilled that her dream was coming true. "Oh definitely the Tower of Terror, I mean it does look…terrifying but I need to go on it!"

He thought it was so Ally to be scared but still have to do something. "Your wish is my command."

Austin didn't notice but Mimi has shaken herself from her daydream and glanced knowingly at her son. He sure did have an admiration for that girl. Probably even a crush.

Trish and Dez were busy fighting over where to go after that.

"Teacups!" Dez chanted but Trish shouted "Space Mountain!"

The two were having a battle and Austin and Ally were busy chatting it up in between. "I'm still nervous about the ride Austin."

He gave her that look with his signature puppy dog eyes. He lazily smiled at her, "Come on Ally, if you want I'll sit next to you the whole time and hold your hand."

Mimi moon was practically melting in her seat. She was glad that they were exiting and soon the kids would leave so she could gush without embarrassing her son.

They finally made it to the parking lot and Mimi gave them the list of precautions. How she wanted them to stay together, to always have their phones, to try finding an outlet and charging their phones during lunch, to stay hydrated, to call in case of emergencies, to locate a worker if anything happens…

"We got it mom! No need to worry!" She kissed her son on the cheek thoughtfully. She handed him some extra money and told him to treat everyone to lunch on her.

Everyone thanked her and when everyone turned around she called her son over again. Everyone talked amongst themselves while Mimi said something to him privately.

"Austin, I gave you some extra money. Try to buy something special for someone." She winked at him and earned a confused smile from her son.

"Did you need to buy dad an anniversary present?" She playfully nudged him and he grinned in turn. The two waved once more and finally the four teens were left to an enjoyable day.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Austin

Austin pointed to the large tower, "Let's get going guys, our first ride awaits!" The line wasn't horrible when they got there. After twenty minutes the kids were sitting in a row together. Ally sat closest to the wall followed by Austin, Dez and Trish. When the ride began Dez buried his face into Trish's shoulder, screaming his butt off.

When the ride got scarier Ally reached for Austin's hand. He gladly held it the whole time until she was laughing when the ride ended.

"That wasn't that bad, how did you like it?' Ally asked Dez who was practically in tears.

"Can we please ride the teacups?" No one decided to argue. Everyone made their way to the teacups. The line was short again and everyone excitedly went inside a bright blue cup.

Austin and Dez took the reins and spun their teacup to its fastest speed. Ally and Trish were practically on the verge of throwing up.

In retaliation Trish decided the next ride was going to be another rollercoaster, Space Mountain. The line was pretty long this time. But luckily it was still morning. They had much more time to enjoy the park.

Dez and Trish used their line time to sneak away to grab a few snacks while Austin and Ally waited in line.

"Thanks again for taking us here; I'm having a lot of fun." The two stood next to each other and scooted up when it was moving forward.

He watched as her eyes lit up when a cart full of souvenirs rolled past them.

"I bet…excuse me!" He waved the cart guy down and noticed the Minnie Mouse ears Ally was admiring. It had a big red bow on it that would match Ally's dress perfectly. Austin bought it and matching Mickey Mouse ears for himself.

When he returned he placed them over her hair and fixed them so the headband rested behind her real ears.

"Austin! Thanks so much!" She hugged him warmly in gratitude. A photographer noticed the pair and waved at them.

"Hi!" He said with a grin on his face, "Could I take your picture?" Austin turned to Ally who nodded her head. She wanted to capture this moment, she was living a fantasy.

Austin took one arm off of her and kept one around her and Ally hugged him from the side. The picture was perfect, and the photographer knew if he used this as a sample picture the park would swarm with people wanting to look as cute as those two.

"Great shot! I'll have this printed and give it to you guys later. You can pick it up by the front gate in an hour."

Austin and Ally waved him off. Ally released Austin but he moved his arm and placed it over her shoulder. She didn't mind, she was overly thrilled with today. To think it only had begun.

Trish and Dez returned just in time. The line was inside and getting closer to the ride. The pair had bought churros and popcorn to share. Dez was sporting a goofy hat while Trish was wearing a Simba cap.

The two looked like quite a dashing Disney World pair themselves.

Austin finally released Ally to grab his churro from Dez. Trish had noticed the small gesture, Austin's arm around Ally but didn't think to ask her about it. She had noticed their tightening bond lately. But she was sure Ally would tell her if it was something more.

Finally they got to the front. They were told to get into twos. This time Trish called dibs on Ally and Dez was already pulling Austin onto the ride.

The girls sat in front ready to scream while Dez was once again terrified.

He definitely screamed for the entire time but this time he enjoyed the galactic feel. He even posed for the picture doing an alien pose. Austin posed in a cool fashion.

Trish posed like a couture model and Ally raised her hands in the air with a huge smile plastered on her face.

The four liked the picture and split the cost to purchase one souvenir picture. The gang decided on Pirates of the Caribbean next and then they would break for lunch.

Dez and Trish both had to use the bathroom so Austin and Ally waited in line. The wait was not that long, especially since the two were enjoying a nice conversation.

"No way, I had no idea!" Austin declared once Ally finished telling her embarrassing tale.

"My mom thought she would have to take me to the hospital! I was that upset when I found out my childhood crush, Lance Bass was gay!"

He tilted his head back and laughed, "Aw poor Ally…" He placed a comforting arm around her, "On the bright side, Ally Bass would have sounded pretty bad." The two agreed on that and continued down the line with Austin's arm around her again.

"Austin!" They both turned around looking for whoever had said his name. It was unfamiliar. Trish and Dez hadn't been gone that long to have returned that quickly.

Bathroom lines were a lot longer than ride lines sometimes.

Ally heard his name again and spotted a little girl waving her hand at him in the line next to them. Technically the little girl was ahead, they were in a maze and she was about a row ahead of them.

Ally tapped his shoulder and pointed at the little girl with red hair and green eyes. She had a green dress on just like the Princess from Brave.

"Hey, what's your name cutie?" Austin released his hold from Ally and bent down in front of her behind the rope that blocked them.

"I'm Isabelle, Izzy for short. I'm a huge fan!" She looked about six years old and Austin was already smitten by her.

She looked down at her character autograph book and asked if he could sign it. He replied with an "Of course."

He took it and wrote a special note just for her. Her mom stood beside her and thanked him for his time. She talked about how Izzy was so upset they weren't in New York, where they usually live, to watch him live for the New Year's Eve show.

Izzy blushed with pink tinted cheeks. "Did you like the show Izzy?" Austin asked the curly haired cutie.

She nodded happily, "Oh yes! It was AMAZING! The best you've ever done."

The line started to move up. "Tell you what, why doesn't your mom give me her e-mail? So the next time I play in New York you'll be the first to know!" Izzy practically burst with excitement.

Ally took out her camera and asked Izzy if she wanted a picture. Austin posed beside his fan with an arm slung over her shoulder. He told her and her mom to enjoy the rest of their time in Florida.

"That was really sweet, Austin." Ally gushed with sincerity. The way Austin made his young fans feel so appreciated and loved really swelled Ally's heart.

Austin was always that kind to his fans, he would not be on his way to major success without their support. He owed them just as much as he owed the song writer beside him.

"She was adorable and was the first fan to acknowledge me since my performance. I love how she found me here, especially since she was so sad she missed me in New York."

Ally's mind roamed for a bit, "Yeah, fate's funny like that! Like how I missed *NSYNC's No Strings Attached Tour in Miami because dad just wanted to do that road trip to Ohio! Ugh!" Ally crossed her arms dwelling in her past memory.

Austin definitely found her pouting adorable. She was just this cute girl. He still could not exactly explain it.


End file.
